2031 Olympics -Team - Blueshift
The Swordfish - Engine Room A room larger than New York City stretches out below, plunging to dizzying, unknowable depths. A white, pristine walkway crosses the area, a forcefield holding passengers safely in the intricately carved bridge from the forward section to the aft, letting visitors marvel at the scale of the Swordfish's engine room. Pistons the size of buildings turn and churn in the distance, far beyond the light's ability to reach, and a powerful thrumming, humming, reverberates up through the walkway and vibrates through every fiber of a viewer's being. Clean but dimly lit machinery crowds the walls and ledges along the walls, but from the pathway it's impossible to view either ceiling or floor - those are far too far away for the light to reach. Contents: Blueshift Whirl Springer Obvious exits: Forward to the Coliseum Aft to the Gallery Who is that in this dark room? It is Blueshift, who is standing facing a wall in the pitch black. He can't see the wall but is pretty sure it is Catechism. "SO CATECHISM. WE ARE TO BE PAIR-BONDED BY OLYMPIC LAW!" he states Catechism is stumbling around in the dark. if she does not cast magic missile, she's probably going to be eaten by a grue, she fears. She complains loudly, "Blueshift? Springer? Whirl? Whose crazy idea was it to have a fight in the /dark/? I swear, I should give the Olympic committee a piece of some Autobot's mind..." Then she pauses and makes a funny face at Blueshift's shouting, a funny face that will never be seen. "...erm." Springer isn't exactly sure who's bright (no pun intended) idea it was to have an Olympic match inside a pitch-black room, but the idea was a bit intriguing to the Wrecker. "Don't look at me Catechism (pun intended). I just showed up where the bracket said I should. You there Whirl?" The Autobot flashes his blue optics across the room, searching for Whirl's cyclops of an optic. If nothing else, the foursome would have to use their optics and short-term sensors for this scrap. Keeping a semi-defensive posture, only because he's surrounded by darkness, the Wrecker keeps his optics and audio receptors finely tuned to what's about to transpire. "Let's get this show on the road Decepticons." Whirl takes up his heavy weapons module on one arm, which begins emitting ominous charging noises in the dark, no doubt a precursor to sudden violence. But Whirl's voice is incongruously cheerful. "Fighting in the dark? No no, this is totally cool!" he assures everyone within hearing range. "I hardly ever watch where I'm shooting anyway...it's great!!" Blueshift cracks his knuckles together as he hears Whirl's voice. He turns on his once-partner, nay, FRIEND, sword at the ready. "You! You tricked me into thinking you were Shockwave! You shall feel my wrath!" His sword arcs out towards Whirl's single eye :( Combat: Blueshift strikes Whirl with his Piercing Strike attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Whirl's Accuracy. (Blinded) Catechism has a slight grudge with Springer over the events of him invading a transport that she was supposed to be guarding and cutting off her leg and silly stuff like that. She snaps out her electric whip, which glows brightly in the dark, casting long, jagged shadows and giving off the sharp scent of ozone. The ex-Seeker paces along the pathway, looking for twin blue optics. When she thinks she sees them, she pulls the whip back and then whips it around at his head. Catechism says softly, "Don't look at you, Autobot? You are no Mirage, to covered by darkness and strike from the shadows." Combat: Catechism strikes Springer with her Whiplash Whirlwind attack! -4 Whirl quickly twists off his shattered optic and then replaces it with a spare that he carries around for just such an occasion. "HAH! I'm ready for your tricks this time!" he crows in triumph. Unfortunately the optic remains dim. "New hardware detected..." he drones as if reading something. "What? No! I knew should have gone with OS X!!" Holding up his pincers like a boxer, he jabs in the direction Blueshift's voice came from. Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Whirl strikes Blueshift with his Punch attack! Springer and Catechism did indeed have a past, but the Wrecker hoped the two could work things out now. Which actually meant, FIGHT AGAIN! Feeling the grasp of the Ex-Seeker's whip wrap around his neck, the Wrecker struggles for a moment, feeling his neck armor strain against the increasing tension. "I...I'd...say something...but looks like the CATE's got my tongue." Figuring the Decepticon is at the end of the leash, Springer tugs on it a bit, before he sends a fist in the direction of its source. Combat: Springer misses Catechism with his Blind-Swing (Punch) attack! Combat: Springer (Springer) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Catechism sidesteps when Springer tugs on the whip, backing into the railing of the walkway and narrowly avoiding falling over the edge. (That wouldn't be terrible; she has anti-gravs, and Springer doesn't.) His punch nets nothing but air. She twists the whip and yanks on it hard, her face a fierce, grim grin. Catechism murmurs, "Do you know that neck strain is one of the most common workplace hazards?" Combat: Catechism strikes Springer with her Neck Strain attack! -3 Blueshift gets a claw in his face for his troubles. "Argh!" he solliquies as he clutches his bleeding nogging, waving his sword about wildly. "I'll make you pay for that! Insert more insults here!" Combat: Blueshift strikes Whirl with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 Whirl feels the sword connecting with his forearms. Then suddenly he feels drained. "Whoa...okay, that's the last time I fill up with Energon Lite ™!" His new optic finally flicks on, for all the good it does him. But wait! Is that a robotic shadow silhouetted against the lights from the machines on the walls? Right in front of him? At just the right height to be Blueshift? Whatever it is, Whirl aims a quick kick - at head level! Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Whirl strikes Blueshift with his Kicking at Shadows (Kick) attack! Springer feels himself yanked forward and he luckily runs right into the side of the railing, taking hold of it before he's sent over towards the unknown of even darker darkness (is that possible?). "Well then...COUGH...why..don't ya..COUGH...give me a hand...COUGH." Springer takes a hold of the electric whip once more, feeling its energy crackle across his metallic hands. "...COUGH...or actually. Let's put out heads together and figure COUGH this....out!!" Yanking the whips forward, Springer brings his massive helm forward for a powerful head bash. Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer misses Catechism with his Wrecker Smash attack! Combat: Springer (Springer) used "Mean Green Machine": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Blueshift is smacked backwards as he takes one of whirl's weird ski-feet in the chest. This turns Blueshift into a literal Whirl (not literally) as he is sent spinning. Turning the motion into a transformation, he shifts to spaceship mode to arrest his spin, blasting into the blackness, and then using his engines to power his forward lights, he dives for Whirl, razor-sharp wingblades gleaming in the night. Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Whirl with his Wing Slice attack! While Blueshift slices up Whirl like a vast predatory bird, Catechism continues to engage in melee combat with a Wrecker, something that the Decepticon Handbook explictly cautions against. In fact, the Decepticon Handbook pretty much says, 'He'll tear off your head, and Twin Twist will use it as a mug.' Grabbing the railing with her free hand, she uses it to push herself up and flip over Springer, landing behind him and pulling the whip line taut, hoping to leave him slammed down flat on his back. Combat: Catechism strikes Springer with her Lay You Out attack! -2 Whirl feels a rush of air go by, then hears a clang as one of his pincers falls to the floor, sliced off cleanly by the attack. "Oh come on!" he protests. "They're not even real hands!!" Shaking his head, he takes aim with the weapons module, tracking first the lights flying through the air, and then moving his aim to where he thinks the source of the lights is. Combat: Whirl misses Blue Spaceship with his Wrecking attack! Enough was enough. With a CLANK of his back against the unknown floor beneath him, Springer decides it's time to take some tougher action. While a Wrecker could probably get by with having an electric whip slowly shattering his neck throughout the day, it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. "COUGH Alright Cate, enough messing around. Now you've got me angry, but Arcee isn't here to stop me from hitting a femme this time." Transforming into his bulkier automotive form, Springer breaks free from the eletric whip as he peels off in reverse at Catechism. "Sometimes, you just gotta take a step back and reassess the situation!" Springer quickly shifts into a mean green, Cybertronian Race Car! Combat: Cybertronian Race Car misses Catechism with his Reverse Tactics attack! -2 Combat: Cybertronian Race Car (Springer) used "Ram": A Level 4 VELOCITY attack. "It's okay, you're not even a real WRECKER!" Blueshift jibes back to Whirl, turning in the air and swooping down again. This time however, he snaps out his speed gun, aiming it at Whirl's torso. "Why not just lie down and play dead, that's all you're good at, obviously!" The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Combat: Blueshift sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blueshift misses Whirl with his Speed Stealing Gun attack! Catechism reels her whip back when Springer frees himself, and she laughs, "Oh, Springer, you and your foolish notions of chivalry - ah well, I've never been one to turn down a weakness, if the enemy is offering!" At the sound of his car engine gunning, she leaps, vaulting over the car, and she snaps the whip out at his taillights before she can touch back down on the walkway and sink her weight against another strike. Combat: Catechism strikes Cybertronian Race Car with her Nothing But The Taillights attack! -1 Whirl scoffs. Well, he sounds like he's scoffing. Since he doesn't have much of a recognizeable expression. And for that matter it's dark and nobody could see it anyway. "Trying to steal my SPEED?? Don't you have enough already?!" Whirl leaps up into the air and transforms, firing off a barrage of incendiary shells in practically every direction. But mostly at Blueshift. Whirl transforms into his crazy 'copter mode. Combat: VH-64 Gazette misses Blueshift with his Incendiary Shell attack! Cybertronian Race Cars didn't usually need tail-lights, especially when they were flying around the race track at a few hundred miles per hour. So when Catechism strikes them out with her ferocious whip, Springer emits dryly, "Thanks. I was hoping the mechanics at base could give me something to get rid of that problem. Looks like you saved me a consultation fee." Exploding upward into his robot form, Springer is frustrated to say the least with his foe. Whether it was the darkness, Catechism's blazing quickness, or perhaps a mix of both, the Wrecker was having an incredibly difficult time zeroing in on her. Focusing his short-range sensors for a quick burst, Springer snaps his lightsaber to life before he leaps in the direction of the energon blip. "Remember your friend?" With a flurry of sounds, Springer transform into his mean green robot form! Combat: Springer misses Catechism with his Lightsaber attack! -1 Combat: Springer (Springer) used "Lightsaber": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Blueshift scowls as his shot goes wild, but manages to dodge Whirl's mean attack since Whirl was attacking everything but him. He picks up a nearby shadow, using it for cover as he steps back, flicking his sword in the direction of Whirl to try to fend off the Wrecker. "Back! Back! Hiss!" he shouts as if talking to a cat. Combat: Blueshift sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blueshift misses VH-64 Gazette with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 Catechism has horrible friends whose idea of fun is dragging her off to sporting events where they shoot you if you don't do dance moves just so and shoot you more if you don't dodge. It keeps her quick on her toes, even if it is a shameful hobby. Well, that and playing tag during thunderstorms. Or wakeboarding behind a spaceship going a significant percentage of C. Then Springer reveals his own glowing energy weapon, and Catechism hisses and recoils, again pressed back against the railing. She snaps her whip down low, aiming to sweep Springer off his feet. "Remember? I've been trying to forget!" Combat: Catechism strikes Springer with her Sweep You Off Your Feet attack! VH-64 Gazette hovers backwards when Blueshift orders him too, seemingly out of reflex. He always was the politest Wrecker. No wait, there is no polite Wrecker. Whirl is the...the spinningest Wrecker. (Take that Topspin!) He transforms into robot mode and then activates the oft-neglected paralyzo box on his thigh, which sends out special anti-Decepticon paralyzo waves. Or so he's been told. Whirl transforms into his reckless robot mode. Combat: Whirl misses Blueshift with his Paralyzo-Box Area attack! Combat: Whirl misses Catechism with his Paralyzo-Box Area attack! Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Paralyzo-Box": A Level 0 AREA-RANGED attack. Maybe it's a good thing Arcee wasn't around to see this anyway. With the luck Springer was having in the darkness, it would be a surprise if he even managed to touch Catechism at all. The Wrecker's miss-fest was really a sight to see (pun again). For all the menacing damage this particular Autobot could do with the lights on, he really couldn't figure out why he was essentially useless with the lights off. He might as well have gone into sleep-mode to recharge. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. Trying to make himself a little less visible after he CLANKS against the metallic surface again, Springer closes his eyes and rolls away from Catechism for the moment. Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Springer takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The paralyzo rays are obviously not very good since they miss Blueshift. The mean Decepticon leaps upwards to avoid the beams, transforming back into a spaceship. But when he comes back down it isn't as a Blueshift oh no. It is as a deadly, fast-moving streak of blue, maybe like a blue-STREAK, streaming right towards Whirl's face! Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Whirl with his Full-Body Strike attack! Catechism sees (or rather, doesn't see at all) the downside of knocking Springer down onto the floor now: if he turns off his optics, she has no idea where he's gone. So instead, he puts her hands on her hips and calls out, "Blueshift! Take courage. While we are but mere repaints and the Autobots are completely unique designs, what will truly make them unique in the end is their sheer and utter failure, the likes of which will never been seen again, because it so blasted dark, and no one can see anything, anyway, and we will be uniformly united in our blackest of victories!" Combat: Catechism inspires Blue Spaceship with righteous and patriotic words! Apparently, the Wrecker's tactics to shut his optics had worked. That's the first thing that had gone right for Springer so far in this Olympic match. Leaping back up to his feet, the triple-changer sends a burst of energon into his tactical systems for some added strength. "The same way you keep on babbling, the same way us Wreckers keep fighting! Don't let up Whirl!" Springer lowers his bulky shoulder and aims a robotic ram in the direction of her voice. Righteous and patriotic words were indeed useful! Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer strikes Catechism with his Mean Green Machine attack! Combat: Springer (Springer) used "Mean Green Machine": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 13 damage. Combat: Springer's attack damages your armor. Whirl shakes his head to try and stop the wringing sound. He doesn't have much hope of following the Blue Spaceship on foot, so he transforms and sends a few lasers zapping after the Decepticon. Whirl transforms into his crazy 'copter mode. Combat: VH-64 Gazette strikes Blue Spaceship with his Laser attack! Blueshift is hit and transforms, landing in a crouch in his robot mode. He attempts to see the coptor above him, and taking out his speed gun, aims at the noise of the rotors. "Hey, I thought I just killed you!" he shouts out as a white beam arcs towards Whirl! The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Combat: Blueshift sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blueshift misses VH-64 Gazette with his Speed Stealing Gun attack! Springer completely tears Catechism a new one while she's prattling to Blueshift about redecos. His mighty blow completely strips the armour off her shoulder, exposing the delicate machinery underneath. She puts her whip away for a moment, winds back an arm, and tries to plain clock him one with her good arm, snapping, "Oh, just get wrecked, would you?" Combat: Catechism misses Springer with her Smiting the Heathens (Punch) attack! "No you didn't! I killed you!!" Whirl whines, spinning towards the sound of Blueshift's voice. The sudden movement is enough to accidentally avoid the beam, but he ends up pointed in the opposite direction from his opponent. "Wait...where'd you go? Blueshift? Blue, you still there??" Combat: VH-64 Gazette takes extra time to steady himself. Pass No matter what happened the rest of the way, Springer was at least glad he was able to cause /some/ damage to his opponent. Wreckers don't like going home without wrecking stuff afterall. Hearing Catechism's words of warning, the green triple-changer jumps a few steps back and he waits a second. Nothing. Did he avoid her attack? Was she just giving him a overly dramatic pause before engaging him? Who knows, but Springer takes the initiative to charge up his forearm-mounted exhaust vents in the meanwhile. "Hope you used some extra mending spray on those helms of yours Decepticons!" With that, the Autobot lets loose with a few mini-tornadoes into the darkness. Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer strikes Blueshift with his Whirlwind Attack For Whirl's Benefit Area attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Blueshift's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Springer misses Catechism with his Whirlwind Attack For Whirl's Benefit Area attack! -2 Combat: Springer (Springer) used "Wind Tunnel": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Blueshift is being oddly quiet. Perhaps he IS dead. No, in fact he is just stalking his prey. His Whirl-prey! He is about to strike when Springer hits him, Blueshift emitting a 'YERK' noise, and his sword goes sailing in the air, sailing, sailing towards Whirl... Combat: Blueshift strikes VH-64 Gazette with his Piercing Strike attack! Catechism goes stumbling off into the dark as her punch misses Springer, and the whirlwind actually does push her over the railing, finally. However, unusually for a villain, she remembers that she can fly and soundlessly activates her anti-gravs, hovering near one of the massive, pounding pistons that propel the space yacht through the ether. She drops a hand down to one of her knees, feeling the edge of the knee-point, and smirks in the darkness before flitting back to try to put that knee point right into Springer's baby blue optics. Combat: Catechism misses Springer with her Knee (Kick) attack! VH-64 Gazette gets chopped by the sword, first it slices along his fuselage then it gets jammed in his spinning rotors, before getting shot out like a pebble from a lawnmower. His rotors stuttering, Whirl falls to the ground, transforming just in time to land on his feet in robot mode. He hefts his weapons module and points it this way and that, peering through the darkness for a target. Finally he just opens fire, shooting off beams of energy that cover almost half of the room in lingering radiation. Blueshift isn't in that half of the room...but someone else is! Whirl transforms into his reckless robot mode. Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Whirl strikes Catechism with his Irradiate attack! -4 Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Repeating": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Although he hasn't been dealing out the damage like he would have liked, he sure has been spending his precious energon to fuel his Olympic fight. It's almost impossible for Springer to keep track of his opponent after his mini-tornadoes WHOOOSH loudly through the vast room. As a result, he doesn't even realize that Catechism has whiffed with her flying knee attack. Dropping down into his race car mode, Springer charges forward into the darkness and when Whirl opens up with his bright attack, he thinks he sees Catechism. "Outta my way Decepticon!" Springer quickly shifts into a mean green, Cybertronian Race Car! Combat: Cybertronian Race Car sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car strikes Blueshift with his Fender Love Tap (Punch) attack! "Argh!" Blueshift is bowled over by Springer, and not in the cute romantic way. He uses his boosters to get higher and away from the ground, staring down at the green car beneath him. "So Whirl!" he states, taking out his speed gun and aiming it at the car. "You can turn into a Springer now, can you?" Combat: Blueshift misses Cybertronian Race Car with his Speed Stealing Gun attack! Catechism is microwaved! Oh, she'll be glowing in the dark now, just great, because she needed to be easier for the enemy to find. Grunting as pain as the radiation pokes tiny holes in her components, she transforms and tries to use the keener senses of her jet mode to find Whirl with a lock-on missile surprise, hovering up and swiveling around. Catechism transforms to her jet mode, which is quite astoundingly simple for the coneheaded model that she is. Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" strikes Whirl with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! Combat: Whirl's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 6 damage. Whirl is blasted off of his feet by the missile, tumbling over a railing and to a lower level below. There's a transforming noise and he rises shakily into the air, swivelling ponderously until his nose is pointed in Catechism's direction. "They're not paying me to bring these back," he announces, then pauses and muses. "Which is too bad. I mean come on - not even rollover shells? Oh well." With that he fires off all four indendiary-shell cannons. Whirl transforms into his crazy 'copter mode. Combat: VH-64 Gazette strikes F-35B "Lightning II" with his Incendiary Shell attack! Combat: VH-64 Gazette (Whirl) used "Incendiary Shell": A Level 6 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Who needs the HOV lane when you've got a clear path ahead of you? Feeling /something/ crash across his fender, Springer accelerates hoping he's hit a Decepticon and not Whirl. Then he hears Blueshift's voice from above. "Sorry pal! There's only one Springer and this Wrecker just gave you some body work! Why don't you come on down and play some more with me?" If the lights were on, you'd notice the Cybertronian Race Car has taken quite the beating already, but that doesn't stop the Wrecker from his usual stubborn-taunting. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Hmm... WAIT YOU ARE NOT MY PAL!" Blueshift whines! He rises higher in the air, and then swoops down, looking to slash at the car as it tries to recouperate. "If people think we are friends then you can kiss my super-bad-ass reputation goodbye!" Combat: Blueshift misses Cybertronian Race Car with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 F-35B "Lightning II" still smarts and stings as the radiation decays in her frame. Then Whirl sets her on fire, because she wasn't already glowing in the dark. The flaming jet flies around in the massive engine room, trying to barrel roll and put out the flames, but it isn't working very well. She tries to fly by Whirl and clip him with the edge of her wing to tip him over in the air, shouting, "You want rollovers? I'll give you rollovers!" Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" strikes VH-64 Gazette with her Roll Over And Die (Ram) attack! -2 Combat: You took 1 damage from that attack. Combat: You have foolishly damaged your own Accuracy! Combat: VH-64 Gazette falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: VH-64 Gazette 's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: VH-64 Gazette 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! VH-64 Gazette is tipped over in the air. Normally not so unusual given his flying 'style', but in the strange dimensions of the darkened engine room, he ends up crashing into the nearest wall. And gets stuck there, rotors dug into the wall as all of his systems slowly shut down. VRROOOM! VROOOOM! VROOOOM! The Cybertronian Race Car rumbles along through the darkness, swerving left and right to avoid any attacks that might be headed in his direction. <> Springer hits the brakes and turns around, accelerating in a different direction. <> Hearing nothing but static piping in over his damaged car speakers, the Wrecker assumes he's now driving around without a partner. Picking up on Blueshift's boosters flickering up ahead, Springer transforms and leaps sky-high with his powerful legs. "Looks like it's a fair fight now Decepticons!" With a flurry of sounds, Springer transform into his mean green robot form! Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer strikes Blueshift with his Lightsaber attack! -1 F-35B "Lightning II" accidentally tears off some of the sensors in her wing as she goes helicopter-tipping. Ow. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. She isn't reinforced like Ramjet is, after all. The radiation continues to eat away at her, chewing through more of her sensors, making it even harder to see in the dark. There's the flash of Springer's lightsaber in the dark, and she flies off in that direction, transforming and trying to land a kick in Springer's back, insisting, "It's never a fair fight when Decepticons are here!" XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Blueshift punches the air as Whirl falls. "Woop! That was all my doing you realised! Okay!" This distracts him from Springer! He is hit by the lightsaber, sorry, LASER SWORD, and staggers back to regroup his thoughts. What little there are. Blueshift leaps upwards, his sword in his hand again as he carefully swipes it in the direction of the deadly green guy. "Fair? Pah! Who cares about fair!" Combat: Catechism strikes Springer with her Kick attack! -1 Combat: VH-64 Gazette 's attack finally wears off. Combat: Blueshift misses Springer with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 The Wrecker's struck squarely in the back by Catechism and in a turn of good fortune, he's pushed out of the way of Blueshift's vorpal saber. "Ya know if Kup was here, he'd probably have a good line right about now about fighting in the dark somewhere." Clearly fatigued from the long-lasting brawl, Springer dips into his reserves for the energy to assault his blue foe with a sturdy clothesline (WWE style, not for drying clothes). "Why don't you take a seat pal?" Combat: Springer strikes Blueshift with his Clothesline Assault (Punch) attack! Blueshift deftly takes to the air again, scowling at Springer. "You might as well join us in beating yourself up, it's the only way you'll win!" he snerks at the Wrecker. "You and your springy legs and your green and stuff! What's that about! Only the purest blue is best!" While he speaks, Springer decks him :( He transforms into his spaceship mode, using his guidance sensors to bring him as close as possible to the green menace! Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Springer with his Full-Body Strike attack! -1 Catechism has nothing to say about Kup right now, because that would violate some strange unspoken law of the universe. Instead, she suggests, "I think you need a bit more yellow in your colour scheme, Springer, not that I can... really see any of it, anyway." Catechism shrugs and bloorts her acid over at Springer, trying to get terrible yellow acid all over him. Combat: Catechism strikes Springer with her Acid Strike attack! Springer is between a rock and a hard place. Or if you want to get technical, between a Blue Spaceship and a Acidic Femme. After he's flipped end over end by Blueshift's blazing ram, the Wrecker lands with a CRUNCH on the ground just in time to get covered in yellow acid. "Gaaah!! Take it easy!! I don't have any Auto-Acne!!" Waving helplessly at his now-sizzling armor, Springer drops down into his alternate mode for a tail-swipe at Catechism. And yes, he's still missing his tail-lights. Springer quickly shifts into a mean green, Cybertronian Race Car! Combat: Cybertronian Race Car sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car strikes Catechism with his Tail-Swipe (Kick) attack! Combat: Cybertronian Race Car (Springer) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 15 damage. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car 's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Cybertronian Race Car "UGH CATECHISM!" Blueshift cries. "That's DISGUSTING!" He completely misunderstands the acid attack. He swoops over Springer, firing burst after laser burst. "Die die die die!" he cries. "Then I can have a sleep!" Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Cybertronian Race Car with his Disruptor attack! Catechism's bad arm is clear knocked off by Springer's punishing blow, vanishing down into the darkness, like Luke's hand. She cries out in pain and then grits out, "Blueshift, you shoot people up with acid, too, what are you talking about?" She slowly transforms into her jet mode, which is now missing a lot of pieces, and tries to smash a missile into Springer. Catechism transforms to her jet mode, which is quite astoundingly simple for the coneheaded model that she is. Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" misses Cybertronian Race Car with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! As Springer's insides continue to fray and melt from Catechism's acid attack, the Cybertronian Race Car rumbles forward although it doesn't look like it can keep this up for much longer. Just a few hours ago, Springer was sleak and sparkly enough to win Mr. Transformer for the 4th straight year, but now he was clinging to his laser core. "Thanks Blue! I think you helped to even out that dent on my rear-quarter panel!" Stubborn till the end, the Wrecker presses on, accelerating at best possible speed away from his attackers. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "That's okay!" Blueshift calls back. The spaceship pauses slightly, before transforming back to robot mode and attempting to strike his sword down on the bonnet of the dodgy looking motor. "Wait no that's not okay!" he whines The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Combat: Blueshift strikes Cybertronian Race Car with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Combat: Catechism misses Cybertronian Race Car with her Kick attack! Blueshift's right on the money with his vorpal saber this time around. The Decepticon's attack slices into the Autobot's heavily-armored energon tank is pierced and the precious liquid pours out into the darkness. Coming around for likely his final run, Springer speeds up with a gurgle of energon and a rattle of crumbling armor. "Just stand there and make this easier for yourself pal!" With his headlights now fixed on the Decepticon's form, Springer zips forward, but a broken brake line makes him swerve at the last second. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car strikes Blueshift with his Wobbling Wrecker Swipe (Punch) attack! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Cybertronian Race Car Catechism transforms again, hovers up, and then tries to drop down on Springer like a lawn dart. This is not the best of ideas, she knows, but something has to be done to fell the Wrecker! Catechism transforms to her jet mode, which is quite astoundingly simple for the coneheaded model that she is. Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" strikes Cybertronian Race Car with her Lawn Dart Impression (Ram) attack! -2 Combat: You took 1 damage from that attack. Combat: You have foolishly damaged your own Strength! This Cybertronian Race Car is one stiff breeze away from being de-activated, but it's still managing to hold together for the moment. With Catechism striking him from above, Springer hits the gas and then slams on the brakes, hoping to fling the modified F-35B off his battered frame and into a wall somewhere in the dark. "Fasten your seat belt babe!" Combat: Cybertronian Race Car sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car strikes F-35B "Lightning II" with his Fasten Your Seatbelts For Landing (Kick) attack! Combat: Cybertronian Race Car (Springer) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car 's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: You notice your attack on Cybertronian Race Car wearing off. F-35B "Lightning II" isn't doing too well herself, as she snaps more sensors off her wing while battering Springer. She does, however, manage to evade him with a puff of afterburner. She banks around, lining up on Springer, and she intones, "Decepticons RISE UP," trying to slam into him and pull up to flip him off the walkway entirely. Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" strikes Cybertronian Race Car with her Flip Slam (Ram) attack! -1 Combat: You took 2 damage from that attack. Combat: You have foolishly damaged your own Accuracy! Combat: Cybertronian Race Car falls to the ground, unconscious. Somewhere Impactor would be proud. In one fluid motion, the Decepticon Ex-Seeker flips the completely tattered wreck of a Wrecker over the protective railing, sending it into the darkness of mechanical noise below. Eventually, the Olympic committee would send a rescue team to pry Springer's vehicular form from a jammed piston chamber. It's a wonder the Autobot would even function after such a beating like this one. Although Whirl and Springer hadn't been successful, they sure had taken an extraordinary pounding and in some weird way, that was a badge of honor for the Wreckers. Springer and Whirl were both de-activated but once they were brought back on-line after a huge repair bill, Impactor would be proud. That's at least the green triple-changer's last thought before everything goes black. Really back. F-35B "Lightning II" peers down into the darkness after Springer, but her sensors are so jacked up that it's hard for her to tell what just happened. She finally calls out, "Springer?" Nothing. Then, she has an awful realisation and blurts, "...oh, frag. Impactor is going to /murder/ me now." The Seeker peels out, headed for the medical tent, too shaken to celebrate her victory!